Hyrule
Hyrule Hyrule ist das Sagenumwobene, fiktive Land in dem sich die meisten Spiele der Videospielserie the Legend of Zelda (jap. Zeruda no Densestu) abspielen, der Name kommt aus dem Englischen /High rule/ also hohe (höhere) Regel (Ordnung), was das zu bedeuten hat, weiss wohl niemand außer Shigeru Myiamoto, der Erschaffer von Zelda, er hatte den Namen in seiner Kindheit in Geschichten, die er sich selbst erfand, benutzt. Was allerdings merkwürdig ist, ist, dass Hyrule in allen bisherigen Spielen eine andere Anordnung von meist bekannten Stellen hat: viele immer wieder kehrende Spielelemente sind: der Hylia-See, das Dorf Kakariko, Schloss Hyrule und die umgebende Stadt, der Todesberg, auf dem Goronen leben,der verwunschene Wald (oft verlorene Wälder genannt), das habitat der Dekus und Kokiris und der Zorafluss, von dem das Trinkwasser in Hyrule kommt, und in dem (meistens) die Zoras leben. Manchen Spiele wie Link's Awakening oder Majora's Mask spielen nicht in Hyrule, sondern in anderen Ländern oder sogar Welten, allerdings gibt es dort auch Zoras, Goronen, Dekus, und (im Falle von the Wind Waker) Ornis. Aber in diesen Ländern gibt es keine Hylianer, welche sich von "normalen" Menschen nur darin unterscheiden, dass sie spitze Ohren haben. (Ausnahme dazu ist Majora's Mask, da in diesem Spiel die selben 3D-Charactermodels benutzt wurden wie in Ocarina of Time, welches in Hyrule spielte. Hyrule wurde, laut einer Sage in Ocarina of Time, von drei Göttinen geschaffen, Din, Farore und Nayru: Din schuf die erde und die Felsen, Farore schuf das leben, das auf Erden lebt und gedeiht, und Nayru schuf die Gesetze der Moral (und physik), die diese Welt im Lot halten. Das goldene Reich (mögliche leichte Spoiler) Das goldene Reich (auch goldenes Land, Heilige Reich, sacred realm genannt) ist das Land, in dem die heilige Kraft, das Triforce, ruht, es ist eine mit Hyrule sehr eng verbundene Spiegelwelt, ähnlich dem Twilight in Twilight Princess. Im goldenen Reich wird man sozusagen von innen nach außen gekehrt, die tatsächliche Form spiegelt das wieder, das im Herzen des Eindringlings ist (es sei denn, man ist im Besitz einer Mondperle), so wird Link in a Link to the Past zum Hasen, weil er ein reines und unschuldiges Herz hat, nicht etwa, weil er Angst hat. Das Twilight ist eine Zwischenwelt zwischen goldenem Reich und der sogenannten "Lichtwelt", sie ist direkt mit Hyrule verbunden, dennoch anders. Das Zwielicht Ins Zwielich (oder auch "Ewige Dämmerung") wurden diese verbannt, die das Heilige Land mit schwarzer Magie, genauer den Schattenkristallen, beherschen wollten, und im Zwielicht wurden diese dann zum Volk der Twili (Vom englischen "Twilight"), denen auch Midna und Zanto angehören, die gedachte Strafe war, dass die, die mit unfairen Mitteln gierig nach Macht strebten, nie mehr das Licht der Sonne erblicken sollten und für immer im Zwielicht leben müssen. Im Zwielicht gibt es keine Menschen, nur Geister-Abbilder, die nicht mit einem Interagieren, und denen man nur zuhören kann. Der große Ozean Viele Jahre nach den Abenteuern des Erwachsenen Links in Ocarina of Time kehrt Ganon trotz aller Mühen nach Hyrule zurück und bringt es an den Rande der Zerstörung. Um zu verhindern, dass sich das Böse weiter ausbreitet, ordnen die Göttinnen selbst an, dass die Bevölkerung auf die Berggipfel flüchten soll. Danach überfluten sie Hyrule mit einem göttlichen Regen und versiegeln das Königreich Hyrule, König Daphnos Nohansen, das Schloß und auch Ganon mit der Hilfe des Master-Schwerts und der 6 Weisen auf dem Grunde dieses neuen Meeres. Was bleibt von Hyrule ist das Insel Archipel, auf dem sich das gesammte Spiel The Wind Waker abspielt. Mit nur 3 wirklich stark besiedelten Inseln scheint sämtliche Hoffnung für ein wiederauferstehen des alten Reiches verloren, doch Tetra und Link suchen dennoch nach einem Reich, in dem sie wohlmöglich den alten Glanz Hyrules wiederherstellen können - in diesem neuen Hyrule wird The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks spielen. Kategorie: Ort